


Une bête blessée.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Changer un détail, changer tout le reste. [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan Friendship, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy is Not Henry Mills's Parent, Challenge Response, Child Loss, Dark Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Dark Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Female Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Femslash, Fpreg, Genderbending, Grief/Mourning, Le Collectif NoName, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Murder, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Parallel Universes, Parent Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Parent Wishverse Captain Hook| Detective Rogers, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Peter Pan | Malcolm Being an Asshole, Peter Pan | Malcolm Dies, Protective Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Revenge, Season/Series 03 AU, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Challenge de mars 2020. UA Éléonora] : “Peter Pan avait tué sa fille. Et pour cela, pour ce crime, elle allait le tuer. Dans chaque version de l’histoire.” Ou : Éléonora Cassidy et ses aventures dans différents univers parallèles. Genderbend, fem!Neal, fem!Hook & Dark!Neal. Hookfire. SwanQueen en fond.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Amelia Jones & Alice | Tilly, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Alice | Tilly, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Belle, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Black Fairy, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Eléonora Cassidy & Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Eléonora Cassidy & Maïa Cassidy (OC), Eléonora Cassidy/Amelia Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers/Gothel | Eloise Gardener
Series: Changer un détail, changer tout le reste. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1064930
Kudos: 1
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Une bête blessée

**Author's Note:**

> ND’A : Alors, c’est un UA où Peter Pan a réussi à enlever Maïa et il l’a tuée parce que… parce que je voulais écrire une fic dark, encore. (Bon en fait Maïa remplace Henry ici.)
> 
> Ne tient pas compte des révélations de la saison 6 concernant la fée noire.
> 
> Qui est-ce qui écrit un OS UA de son UA au lieu d'avancer sur la fic principale ? 
> 
> C'est Angie !
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, pour le défi de Nalou « L'animal que je suis devenu. »
> 
> T'arrive-t-il de ne pas te reconnaître, de perdre le contrôle de toi-même ? : Rarement.

Maintenant, Éléonora Cassidy savait parfaitement ce que ça faisait que de se faire arracher le cœur.

Oh, pas littéralement, non, mais ici et maintenant, alors qu’elle voyait son propre grand-père arracher le cœur de la personne la plus importante de sa vie, _de sa propre fille_ , elle eut l’impression terrible que c’était sa cage thoracique _à elle_ que l’enfant immortel était en train de fouiller, de triturer, impitoyablement, c’était comme si l’emplacement où aurait dû se trouver son cœur était vide désormais.

Comme si _plus_ _jamais_ elle ne réussirait à respirer normalement.

Et c'était le cas de son point de vue, ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus à l'heure actuelle, oh que oui, c'était _véritablement_ le cas, elle avait l'impression de brûler, d'étouffer, de suffoquer, et elle commença à se demander _comment_ exactement ils en étaient arrivés là.

Elle était allée à Storybrooke, avec Emma et Maïa, elle y avait retrouvé son père, avait dû serrer les dents de nombreuses fois à cause des actes de Regina et de l'obstination d'Emma à ne pas croire en la magie (mais pouvait-elle vraiment la blâmer pour ça ?), avait suivit une thérapie (contrairement à Henry, elle, elle en avait _vraiment_ besoin), avait aidé son amie à briser la malédiction, avait appris la mort de Hook par le biais de Smee – avait fait comme si ça ne l'affectait pas, n'avait jamais dit à Maïa qu'il était son père. C'était mieux comme ça – et s'était réconciliée avec son père.

Tout allait bien, Cora, la mère de Regina avait certes fait des siennes, mais elle avait été rapidement arrêtée par le Ténébreux, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Et puis...

L'ombre était revenue.

Et cette fois-ci, elle lui avait pris Maïa...

Grâce au géant Anton, ils étaient parvenus à utiliser un des haricots magiques qu'il avait faits pousser (prévoyant d'en utiliser un autre pour le retour), pour se rendre à Neverland, et affronter Peter Pan, mais...

Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant...

Cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes.

Cette fois, Peter Pan avait trouvé l'enfant qu'il cherchait...

Et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser partir.

Si Éléonora avait cherché à savoir pourquoi _elle_ précisément, elle aurait probablement entendu ce que Peter avait dit à Maïa elle-même, une histoire d'enfant possédant le cœur du plus pur des croyant, l'enfant qui pourrait sauver Neverland et la magie...

Tout ça, c'était des foutaises, rien de plus.

Rien que des conneries...

Parce que Peter Pan était beaucoup de choses, et surtout, c'était un menteur.

Il n'avait pas besoin du cœur du plus pur des croyants pour pouvoir continuer à survivre pour toujours, seulement d'un enfant qui soit un de ses descendants, avec un fort potentiel de magie (et si ce dernier était le produit du véritable amour, alors c'était encore mieux), il lui fallait son sang, _sa chair_ pour ne pas mourir, et ça rendait tout ça encore plus terrible, d'autant plus monstrueux...

Il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse croire en la magie, aussi, et Éléonora avait été bien trop meurtrie à cause d'elle à l'époque où elle se nommait encore Isadora pour en être encore capable, voilà pourquoi il l'avait laissée en vie, l'avait laissée repartir.

Alors il avait attendu, attendu que la malédiction soit lancée, attendu qu'enfin sa petite-fille s'échappe de son enfer, puis qu'elle donne naissance à sa fille, et il avait envoyé son ombre pour l'enlever.

Il avait échoué la première fois, Éléonora ayant surpris sa présence, et réussissant à la chasser...

Il y était parvenu la seconde fois, et voilà pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Pour sauver une enfant innocente des griffes d'un monstre.

Et ça n'avait même pas été _suffisant_.

Que pouvaient-ils faire face au maître de Neverland, là où même _Gold_ se révélait ne pas être assez puissant contre lui ?

Maïa Cassidy avait onze ans, ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, elle n'était pas encore assez puissante pour le battre, alors quand la main de son arrière-grand-père s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Il lui avait arraché le cœur...

A elle, _son arrière-petite-fille_.

Et il l'avait placé dans sa propre poitrine.

C'était à ce moment précis que, alors que Maïa s'écroulait sur le sol, Éléonora Cassidy s'était mise à hurler à plein poumons.

Alors qu'elle restait là, assomée par la douleur et l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle vit Regina et Rumplestiltskin se diriger vers Maïa et lancer un sortilège afin de permettre à son corps de tenir le coup encore un peu malgré l'absence forcée de l'organe vital qui aurait dû battre en elle, tandis que Peter Pan s'éloignait, pas encore habitué à avoir ce corps étranger dans le sien.

Elle l'avait regardé partir, et, l'hébétement finissant enfin par disparaître, ne restait plus que la colère maintenant.

« Combien de temps on a ? Parvint-elle par miracle à demander à son père, sans que sa voix tremble trop.

\- Une heure maximum, répliqua le Ténébreux. Son corps ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

Éléonora avait hoché la tête, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Soit, une heure...

C'était parfaitement suffisant.

Ça _devait_ l'être, que les Dieux en soient damnés dans le cas contraire.

\- Bien, très bien... Je vais reprendre le cœur de ma fille à ce salopard, même si je dois le lui arracher _moi-même._ »

(Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis ses quatorze ans, Éléonora Cassidy regretta sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir en être capable...)

_§§§§_

Jamais, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Emma Swan n'avait vu une lueur pareille dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et ancienne petite-amie, un mélange de feu, de flammes et de haine pure, qu'elle n'avait vu que chez des gens comme Rumplestiltskin ou Regina, une volonté de se battre plus forte que tout, capable de tout balayer sur son passage, qui en devenait presque dangereuse.

C'était comme si la bête, _l'animal_ qui était en elle était soudainement en train de se réveiller.

Elle ne la reconnaissait plus.

Elle n'était pas la fille du Ténébreux pour rien après tout...

Elle n'avait peut-être pas sa magie, mais elle avait sa colère.

Et gare à Peter Pan si jamais sa colère fondait sur lui.

_§§§§_

Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas été suffisant...

Rien ne l'avait été en vérité.

La magie de Regina, celle de Rumplestiltskin, de Clochette, d'Emma, en train de s'éveiller lentement, le courage de Snow-White et David, la force d'Éléonora...

Ils n'avaient pas pu...

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver Maïa, à empêcher Pan de _s'approprier_ son cœur pour toujours, à devenir immortel _pour toujours_ , ne dépendant plus de l'île et de son pouvoir, étant désormais capable de sévir encore et encore sur cette île de malheur, et...

Et Maïa était _morte._

Éléonora avait hurlé, encore, lorsqu'elle avait senti les bras d'Emma l'enserrer, la forcer à les suivre, tandis qu'ils ouvraient un passage vers Storybrooke pour échapper aux Lost Boys, malgré ses suppliques, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse sauver sa fille, seulement cela, rien de plus, c'était son enfant, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser rester morte, ne pouvaient-ils donc pas _comprendre_?

Oh, ils comprenaient, ils comprenaient _trop bien_ , mais ils étaient les seuls assez lucides et à ne pas être aveuglés par le chagrin pour admettre qu'ils avaient _perdu._

Elle avait encore hurlé en tombant dans le portail.

Elle avait hurlé plus tard, à Storybrooke.

Elle avait pleuré, aussi.


	2. Et maintenant, je m'écroule.

L'enterrement de Maïa avait été un _désastre_.

Éléonora y avait pleuré, avait serré les poings, s'était écorchée la peau, encore et encore, se l'était littéralement arrachée, comme si la douleur physique allait, même seulement un peu, compenser le trou qui s'était formé dans son cœur, le vide qui y régnait désormais sans partage.

Ce n'est que quand Belle lui avait pris de force la main pour la serrer dans la sienne qu'elle avait arrêté, et avait regardé le sang qui en coulait avec un air hagard.

Elle saignait...

Ainsi donc, malgré les apparences, elle était encore vivante...

Elle ne l'aurait pas cru tiens...

« Éléonora... je suis désolée... je suis tellement, tellement _désolée_. »

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui rendre sa fille, mais Belle était tout sauf responsable, alors Éléonora accepta les paroles de réconfort que celle-ci tenta de lui prodiguer.

Quand elle la serra dans ses bras, tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce fut du froid.

À croire que Peter Pan lui avait arraché le cœur en même temps que celui de Maïa.

_§§§§_

Des cinq étapes du deuil, Éléonora avait sauté directement la phase déni pour rester bloquée à celle de la colère.

Et elle n'était pas prête d'en sortir.

_§§§§_

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, même six mois après, la jeune femme était encore déterminée à faire payer Pan pour ce qu'il avait fait à Maïa, ce n'était pas comme si elle _pouvait_ le tuer, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était tout puissant et invincible.

(Killian aurait compris, _lui_.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas défié le Ténébreux en personne, alors qu'il savait sa tâche insensée et probablement perdue d'avance ?

Son projet était au moins tout aussi fou que le sien.

Et maintenant, c'était _elle_ qui comprenait pourquoi il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé.)

Gold, afin de les protéger de Pan, avait jeté un sortilège autour de la ville, pour que personne de Neverland ne puisse y venir, et inversement, et sa fille avait ressenti une profonde amertume en apprenant cela.

( _Alors comme ça, tu es assez puissant pour empêcher ton père de venir ici, mais tu ne l'as pas été suffisamment pour sauver ta petite-fille de la mort ?_ Avait-elle voulu lui dire, par pure cruauté méchante.

Ça aurait été injuste, alors elle s'était tue, comme toujours, ne pouvant faire disparaître la colère sombre qui la dévorait actuellement, dirigée contre son père.

Ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle était en colère, en vérité, mais plutôt contre elle-même, la culpabilité la brûlant comme un poison, elle avait besoin de désigner un responsable à son malheur, aussi arbitraire cela soit-il, pour ne pas exploser, ne pas se reprocher chaque jour la mort de Maïa...

Pour ne pas hurler, pour réussir à respirer.

Rumplestiltskin avait de la magie, il aurait _dû_ la sauver.

Et elle aurait dû empêcher l'ombre de l'emporter, c'était elle sa mère après tout, elle aurait _dû_ savoir qu'avec Peter Pan encore en vie, elle ne serait jamais en sécurité, et sa famille non plus.

Elle avait _échoué,_ au moins tout autant que lui...

C'était plus facile de le blâmer lui que de se blâmer elle-même cependant.

Dieux, quand donc était-elle devenue aussi _lâche_ ?)

Ça faisait déjà six mois, et sa peine était toujours là, de même que sa colère.

Elle avait fini par accepter que sa fille ne reviendrait jamais.

Pas que son meurtrier resterait impuni.

Son père et les fées ne voulaient pas l'aider, Regina et Emma (elle les haïssait toutes les deux, en un sens, d'arriver à être heureuses ensemble et avec Henry, elle les enviait tant d'avoir réussi à se construire une famille, là où elle n'arrivait pas à ramasser les morceaux de son être brisé, et la part d'elle-même qui était la moins égoïste leur souhaitait quant même d'être heureuses) non plus ?

Soit...

Elle s'en sortirait seule.

Tout le monde connaissait sa haine de la magie de toute façon, personne n'allait la soupçonner d'essayer de trouver un sortilège capable de réduire Pan en poussière.

Et pourtant...

Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, comme on dit.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé, évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple, et ce, même si elle avait fouillé dans tout les grimoires qu'elle avait pu dénicher, mais sans succès.

En revanche, elle était tombée sur une histoire intéressante.

_§§§§_

_Il était une fois une fée toute vêtue de jaune, qui vivait dans la Forêt Enchantée._

_Elle était forte, puissante, douce, bonne et brave, désireuse d'aider ceux dans le besoin, comme toute fée se doit de le faire._

_Un jour, alors qu'elle vagabondait dans les bois, elle était tombée sur un berceau, contenant un bébé en train de pleurer, qui avait été vraisemblablement abandonné depuis peu._

_Touchée par sa détresse, la fée jaune décida alors d'adopter l'enfant et d'en prendre soin._

_C'était une petite fille, et la fée la nomma Cassandra._

_Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent, et la fée en vint à considérer l'enfant comme sa propre fille, continuant à jouer son rôle de marraine la bonne fée pour d'autres enfants ou jeunes adultes, apprenant également la magie à sa fille qui se révéla être très puissante._

_Mais, un jour où la fée était absente, cette tranquillité fut brisé lorsque Cassandra fut brutalement assassinée, par un sorcier surnommé le Ténébreux, afin qu'il puisse s'approprier ses pouvoirs._

_Alors, suite à cette perte, le cœur de la fée commença à se noircir._

_Peu à peu, alors que les années et les siècles passaient, incapable qu'elle était de se venger, elle laissa les ténébres l'envahir, et même la mort de ce Ténébreux, tué à son tour par quelqu'un d'autre, ne fut pas suffisant pour apaiser sa peine._

_Elle apprit la magie noire, pour devenir plus puissante, et fut chassée par les autres fées dans la dimension noire une fois qu'elles apprirent ce qu'elle était en train de devenir, et à dater de ce jour, tout le monde la renomma la fée noire._

_Depuis, elle est toujours enfermée dans son sombre monde._

_Mais on dit que, si un parent en deuil et en quête de vengeance essaie de faire appel à elle, elle y répondra et l'aidera à venger la mort de son enfant_.

_§§§§_

Éléonora sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'elle terminait sa lecture.

Ainsi donc, il lui restait peut-être un espoir.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Elle ne l'était plus.

Quelqu'un allait, peut-être, pouvoir l'aider à mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout de toute façon.

Peter Pan avait tué sa fille.

Et pour cela, pour ce crime, elle allait le tuer.

Dans chaque version de l'histoire s'il le fallait.

Il y avait une formule pour l'invoquer, à la fin du livre, et sans attendre une seule seconde, sans penser aux conséquences, elle la lut à voix haute.

Et disparut de son appartement la seconde d'après...

Il était impossible pour la fée noire de sortir de la prison de son monde, il est vrai, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que d'autres ne pouvaient pas y entrer.

_§§§§_

Il faisait sombre et froid, et Éléonora eut presque la sensation d'être retourné à Neverland, avant de réaliser rapidement qu'il n'en était rien, c'était seulement un endroit obscur, on ne l'appelait définitivement pas la « dimension sombre » pour rien.

Une voix de femme déchira l'air.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Éléonora sursauta, et vit enfin son interlocutrice quelques secondes plus tard.

C'était une femme d'apparence plutôt jeune, ne semblant pas être plus âgée qu'Éléonora, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, et vêtue de noire.

Éléonora n'était pas vraiment surprise quand à la dernière partie, son nouveau nom était la fée noire après tout.

\- Mon nom est Éléonora Cassidy... Et je suis là parce que ma fille a été tuée par Peter Pan, et que je veux la venger.

La fée noire la regarda avec attention.

\- Est-ce là votre seule motivation ?

\- Ce salopard est dangereux, il a passé plusieurs siècles à enlever des enfants innocents, il risque de recommencer, et maintenant qu'il a pris le cœur de ma fille pour remplacer le sien, il est définitivement immortel...

\- Ça signifie que vous ne pourrez pas le tuer...

Éléonora lui sourit avec une lueur sombre dans le regard.

\- Non... Mais je peux toujours essayer. Et vous, vous n'avez rien à perdre.

\- Et qu'ais-je à y gagner ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? La liberté ? Je ne peux pas faire ça pour vous, désolée... avoua-t-elle, honnête. Mais j'ai lu que vous aidiez les parents en deuil...

\- C'est exact... Et je n'ai rien à faire ici de toute façon. Que voulez-vous de moi dans ce cas ?

\- Apprenez moi la magie, je vous en prie... C'est le seul moyen et tout ce que je veux c'est... je veux juste que la douleur s'arrête ! Hurla-t-elle.

La fée noire la regarda avec indulgence.

\- Vous savez que la vengeance ne vous apportera pas cela.

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que le meurtrier de ma fille court toujours. Je veux seulement le détruire, vous pouvez comprendre ça !

Son regard s'adoucit.

\- Exact, je vous comprends mieux que quiconque pourra jamais le faire... Mais je vous avertis seulement, le chemin que vous vous apprêtez à prendre est bien sombre... et il y aura un prix à payer. »

Quel prix, le prix de son innocence ?

Ah !

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait perdue.

« Le prix, je suis prêt à le payer. »

La fée hocha alors la tête.

« Très bien... je vais vous entraîner, pour... comment s'appelait-elle ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Éléonora Cassidy s'autorisa à réellement sourire.

\- Maïa... Elle s'appelait Maïa. »

_§§§§_

Une boucle temporelle.

Ce monde était une putain de boucle temporelle, où le temps ne passait pas non plus, où les choses se répétaient encore et encore, et dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait détesté ça, mais la situation présente faisait que ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle allait devoir s'entraîner, à l'aide de sa rage et de sa colère, _parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait,_ encore et encore et _encore_ pour finalement réussir à devenir suffisamment puissante pour réduire en cendres le monstre de ses cauchemars.

Des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, combien de temps exactement s'était-il passé, elle n'en savait rien.

Toujours est-il, qu'à la fin, elle avait réussit à apprendre suffisamment de choses de la part de son professeur pour être prête à affronter son grand-père.

Elle laissa la magie sombre l'envahir, répéta la formule pour quitter le monde de la fée noire, et retourna dans son monde.

Elle était rentrée avant même que qui que ce soit ait pu remarquer son absence.

Puis, d'un seul geste, à l'aide d'un seul sortilège, elle brisa en mille morceaux le sort de protection jeté par son père, et s'élança vers le monde qu'elle avait autrefois tout fait pour fuir.

Le Ténébreux sentit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, et sut _instinctivement_ qui était en train de le faire.

 _Oh, Éléonora,_ avait-il pensé en la voyant s'envoler en direction de Neverland, n'ayant pas le temps de l'arrêter, _qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire_?

 _Je vais la venger papa..._ Aurait-elle sans doute répondu.

 _Je vais_ nous _venger._


	3. Peter Pan n'échoue jamais... oh, vraiment ?

**\- Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 20.** **Comme [elle] tournait les talons, [elle] sentit un petit tiraillement dans sa poitrine.** _**Serait-ce mon cœur qui devient noir et s'endurcit ? Si oui, tant mieux. Le plus tôt sera le mieux** _ **.**

Pour la première fois depuis son premier séjour sur l'île, Éléonora sentit pleinement la magie de Neverland quand elle y retourna pour la troisième fois, la vengeance au cœur et le corps empli de magie.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, enfin, pour autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, le fait est que lors de ce genre de moments, elle pensait surtout, soit à s'échapper et à fuir les Lost Boys, soit à essayer de sauver sa fille.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis, maintenant, tout son être était animé par la rage, la haine, et pour une fois, elle allait laisser sa haine de la magie de côté.

De toute façon, c'était _elle_ la sorcière maintenant, alors il aurait été bien vain de sa part de continuer à faire comme si elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la magie, elle allait s'en servir aujourd'hui, la dénigrer une nouvelle fois ferait d'elle une hypocrite.

Et elle n'en était pas une.

Désireuse de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs acquis dans la dimension sombre, elle forma une boule de feu dans sa main gauche, avant de l'envoyer directement dans l'arbre le plus proche.

En le voyant brûler, elle laissa un sourire mauvais s'installer sur son visage.

Si ça n'était pas suffisant pour envoyer un message à Peter Pan que quelqu'un d'hostile et de dangereux venait tout juste de débarquer sur _son île_ , alors elle ne savait pas ce qui le ferait.

Cela ne rata pas.

Seulement quelques secondes après, il apparut, et, elle-même maintenant véritablement consciente de tout le pouvoir qui l'entourait, étant plus sensible à la magie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle en frémit pendant quelques secondes.

Il était déjà puissant _avant_ , plus puissant que le Ténébreux lui-même, qui était pourtant l'un des êtres magiques les plus puissants de la Forêt Enchantée, voire de tout les mondes avec de la magie en général, mais avec le cœur enchanté de Maïa dans la poitrine, c'était _encore pire_.

Elle aurait dû avoir peur, être terrifiée, comme elle l'avait été pendant des années, _des siècles_ , mais à force de revivre les mêmes choses en boucle dans le monde de la fée noire, elle avait finit par oublier ce qu'était la peur.

Ne restait plus dans sa mémoire que le regard bleu terrifié de sa petite fille quand la main de l'immortel s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine, sa respiration coupée, son _« maman ? »_ désespéré comme dernier mot, supplique finale et bien inutile, sa vie fauchée en plein vol.

Oui, elle allait tuer Peter Pan et venger sa fille, ou bien elle allait mourir en essayant...

Encore ignorant de ce que la jeune femme était devenue (elle n'était pas stupide au point de révéler à son ennemi qu'elle avait gagné en puissance depuis la dernière fois. Elle aussi elle savait dissimuler), il lui sourit, de ce même sourire insupportable qui lui donnait déjà envie de lui arracher le visage à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une enfant effrayée.

Ainsi donc, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est sa magie...

Il était toujours le même monstre qu'avant.

Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait même pas ?

Mais bientôt, oh, elle se le jurait, ce sourire suffisant n'allait pas tarder à disparaître.

« Isadora ! S'exclama-t-il avec une voix moqueuse, et elle grinça des dents, toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec le fait qu'on se serve de son ancien prénom.

C'était d'autant plus irritant qu'il le faisait sciemment ce petit con...

\- Peter... Siffla-t-elle, redoublant encore plus d'efforts pour dissimuler sa magie et ne pas la laisser éclater.

Pas encore.

Le sorcier, ne voyant pas quel animal enragé avait pris le contrôle de sa descendante, menaçant à chaque instant de lui faire perdre le total contrôle d'elle-même, continua à sourire.

Il ne vit pas l'éclat sombre dans ses yeux, aveuglé qu'il était par la certitude de son invulnérabilité.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Je suis étonné que ton père ait accepté de te laisser revenir ici, comment es-tu venu dans ce monde cette fois ? Un haricot magique, encore ? Et toute seule ? Serais-tu donc suicidaire ?

\- Non, seulement déterminée, rétorqua-t-elle, refusant délibéremment d'accorder une quelconque réponse à ses autres questions.

\- Déterminée à faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec une fausse naïveté.

\- A te tuer, tout simplement. »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Il éclata de rire.

« Toi... _Me tuer_? Oh Isadora, tu es beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas une meurtière... Mon propre fils n'en a pas été capable, alors comment _toi,_ qui n'as jamais pratiqué la magie, tu pourrais réussir à me vaincre ? »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se mit à sourire, et l'immortel se figea, fronçant les sourcils, son sourire toujours en place.

« Qui te dit que c'est toujours le cas ? Qui te dit que les choses n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue sur ton île de malheur ?

Le sourire de Peter Pan se crispa pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la normale.

\- Je vis peut-être hors du temps, ici, ironisa-t-il, mais il me semble que dans le monde sans magie, il s'est écoulé moins d'un an et même s'il est possible d'apprendre la magie dans un laps de temps aussi court, tu n'as pas pu faire en sorte que tes pouvoirs rivalisent un tant soit peu avec les miens, pas aussi rapidement... Pas alors que le cœur _de ta fille_ bat désormais en moi et me maintient en vie, me rendant plus puissant que jamais. »

De la basse provocation, voilà ce que c'était...

Et le pire, c'était que ça risquait bien de marcher.

Elle se força à inspirer profondément, expirer ensuite, et redoubla d'efforts pour se rappeler que maintenant, elle était plus puissante que lui.

La fée noire le lui avait assuré, et elle sentait en elle la magie noire prête à décimer sans la moindre pitié le monstre en face d'elle.

« Tu es plus puissant que le Ténébreux, c'est vrai... Mais, dis-moi, toi, _Peter Pan, l'enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir_ , es-tu réellement plus fort que la fée noire elle-même ?

En entendant ce nom, le sorcier se figea complètement, et son sourire s'effaça.

Elle était donc bien connue ici aussi semble-t-il...

\- Il y a un prix à payer quand on travaille avec elle.

\- Quand on travaille avec toi aussi... Et de toute façon, ce prix, _je l'ai déjà payé,_ le jour où tu m'as arraché ma fille... A ton tour de payer, _Peter_. »

Et, laissant la rage l'envahir pour de bon, elle laissa enfin libre cours à ses pouvoirs, lâchant la bête qui était en elle hors de sa cage.

Tétanisé face aux changements en train de s'opérer en elle, Peter Pan remarqua alors une chose.

Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi _noirs_.

_§§§§_

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me ?_ _  
_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become!_ _  
_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_ _  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal !_

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les paroles de cette chanson puissent un jour s'appliquer à elle.

C'était son père qui était surnommé _la Bête_ , à l'origine, _pas elle_.

À croire que parfois, les choses changeaient plus qu'on ne le voudrait.

(Jamais elle n'avait voulu ça, jamais elle n'avait eu envie de devenir _ça,_ elle voulait seulement une vie normale, être heureuse...

C'était Peter Pan le responsable de toute cette saloperie.)

_§§§§_

Elle aurait pu le réduire en pièces, en morceaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Et elle allait le faire.

Mais d'abord...

Elle avait quelque chose à récupérer.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise provoqué par sa nouvelle apparence, elle s'envola (depuis quand avait-elle des ailes au juste ? Se demanda-t-elle distraitement.) vers lui, et, comme il l'avait fait six mois plus tôt, elle plongea sa main dans sa poitrine.

Le sourire mauvais du sorcier reprit sa place sur son visage.

« Ainsi donc, c'est pour ça que tu es venue... Je te le dis tout de suite, _ça ne marchera pas._

\- Oh, tu crois ? Rien n'est impossible après tout... »

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était pas sa capacité à arracher les cœurs qui était discutée là tout de suite...

De ce fait, alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de sa prise, elle étouffa sa magie avec la sienne, et eut un sourire satisfait face à cette première victoire.

« Tu disais, _très cher_?

En le voyant grimacer d'inconfort, le visage déformé par la douleur, elle enfonça sa main encore plus loin, atteignant enfin l'organe tant convoité.

Et, d'un coup sec et brutal, elle l'arracha.

Rouge vif, il brillait de mille feux, tel un soleil miniature, comme lorsque Pan le tenait encore dans sa main, ce jour fatal où le monde d'Éléonora Cassidy avait été réduit en cendres.

Elle qui pensait que la magie corrompue de celui-ci aurait fini par rapidement le noircir...

\- Je ne te savais pas si cruelle, _Isadora_.

\- Moi, _cruelle_ ? N'inverse pas les rôles, veux-tu, c'est _toi_ le monstre de l'histoire, pas moi. Sans compter que tu oublies une chose... Ce cœur n'est pas le tien, il n'a _jamais_ été à toi. C'est celui de ma fille.

Sortant une boite de son sac, elle l'ouvrit et y plaça précautionneusement l'objet.

\- Alors quoi, tu ne vas pas me tuer en fin de compte ?

\- Oh que si... Au cas où tu l'aurais une nouvelle fois oublié, _tu as volé ce cœur_ pour remplacer le tien. Même si tu meurs, il continuera à vivre et à battre, ma magie s'en assurera... Toi, en revanche... hors de question que je parte en te laissant en vie. »

Les yeux de la sorcière reprirent leur couleur sombre, au point où on n'y voyait plus que cela, la noirceur, les ténèbres, et à cette seconde précise, Peter Pan regretta amèrement de l'avoir sous-estimée.

Il aurait dû le savoir, dans le fond...

 _Ne jamais sous-estimer une mère en colère_...

Surtout quand il s'agissait de la fille du Ténébreux.

Sa magie ne lui obéissait plus, totalement dévorée et annihilée par celle de la disciple de la fée noire, qui s'en nourissait avidement sans même s'en apercevoir, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se révélait être totalement _impuissant_ face à l'un de ses ennemis.

Éléonora s'en rendit compte, et son sourire s'agrandit, se fit cruel.

« Je savais bien que j'y arriverais... Les autres ne voulaient pas me croire, ne voulaient pas m'aider, mais ils avaient _tort_. Et aujourd'hui... tu vas mourir. »

Il le sentait, dans tout son corps meurtri par la magie sombre d'Éléonora, il ne restait plus que la douleur, et bientôt, c'en serait fini de lui.

Le visage couvert de sang, il s'autorisa une dernière fois à sourire.

« Tu lui ressembles maintenant, tu sais... A la fée noire. »

Elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, ne voyant là que les dernières paroles d'un mourant destinées à la blesser.

Elle ne savait pas alors...

Elle ne savait pas à quel point il avait _raison_.

« Si c'est ça le prix à payer, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, haussant les épaules, et en le regardant avec froideur, alors ça me va. Tu as bien abandonné ton propre fils pour gagner tes pouvoirs et ton immortalité, en quoi est-ce que ce que je fais en ce moment est pire d'après toi ? »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se saisit de son épée (l'épée que Killian lui avait offerte autrefois, qu'elle avait laissée sur le Jolly Roger, et que Smee lui avait rendue après la fin de la malédiction, et – _ne pense pas à ça, ne pense surtout pas à ça, sinon tu vas souffrir encore plus que tu ne le fais déjà_ – elle allait le tuer avec) et le poignarda directement.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de hurler, il la regarda avec le même regard choqué que celui que Maïa lui avait adressé, et Éléonora ne vit plus que du rouge, rouge, son torse, rouge, l'épée qu'elle extirpa du corps de son ennemi, rouge, son visage et son sourire moqueur, du rouge partout, encore et encore, il n'y avait plus que du _rouge._..

Elle voyait actuellement la vie en rouge.

(Rouge le cœur de sa fille aussi, toujours en train de battre, elle pouvait l'entendre distinctement, même enfermé dans sa boite, rouge comme le sang, rouge comme la vie, rouge comme le nouvel espoir qu'elle était en train de se forger...)

Elle le regarda tomber au sol, mort, les yeux ouverts, du rouge tout autour de lui, et la bête en elle se mit à hurler de satisfaction.

(La mère, elle, pleurait toujours, hurlait toujours sa douleur et sa peine.)

Et, si elle n'épargna pas Félix, elle ouvrit en revanche un passage pour les autres enfants pour leur permettre de retourner chez eux, si du moins ils en avaient toujours un.

Elle aurait pu devenir la dirigeante de Neverland, si elle l'avait voulu.

Ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, maintenant, c'était sa fille.

Se mirant dans l'eau de Neverland, elle comprit enfin ce que Peter Pan avait voulu dire.

_Tu lui ressembles..._

Effectivement.

Une tenue noire, des ailes de fée, la noirceur de sa magie tout autour d'elle...

Ce n'était plus Éléonora Cassidy qu'elle avait devant les yeux, mais bel et bien la fée noire en personne.

Elle ne ressentit presque rien face à ce constat.

On aurait pu les prendre pour des sœurs, mais peu importe après tout, si c'était ça le prix à payer, hé bien soit...

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Comme elle tournait les talons, elle sentit un petit tiraillement dans sa poitrine.

_Serait-ce mon cœur qui devient noir et s'endurcit ?_

_Si oui, tant mieux._

_Le plus tôt sera le mieux_.

Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer désormais.

_§§§§_

Elle fonça directement en direction du cimetière quand elle retourna à Storybrooke.

Si son père avait su ce qu'elle comptait faire, il l'aurait très certainement arrêtée (ou aurait essayé), même _pour lui_ , c'était aller trop loin.

Elle s'en fichait, il fallait qu'elle essaye.

Dissimulant sa présence ainsi que sa magie, elle atterrit devant la pierre tombale de sa fille, sentit les sanglots revenir, se força à garder contenance, et ouvrit la tombe, en sortit le corps de Maïa.

D'un geste, elle fit disparaître la pourriture qui avait commencé à se former sur son cadavre, rendant à l'enfant l'aspect qu'elle avait autrefois quand elle était encore en vie.

Elle sourit, ayant le sentiment d'enfin retrouver sa fille.

Ouvrant une nouvelle fois la précieuse boite, elle en sortit le cœur, et, son propre cœur battant à tout rompre, le plaça dans la cage thoracique de sa propriétaire, qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû quitter, attendit, et se mit à prier de toutes ses forces pour que ça marche.

« Reviens-moi... Chuchota-t-elle, je t'en supplie, _s'il te plaît_ , Maïa, ma chérie, il faut que... que tu me reviennes... »

_Respire..._

_Respire, putain de merde, respire putain_!

Maintenant, c'était _elle_ qui n'arrivait plus à respirer, encore.

Mais rien.

Sa peau resta désespérément froide et sans vie, son souffle s'anima pas, son cœur ne marqua aucun nouveau battement, ses yeux ne se rouvrirent jamais.

Éléonora utilisa toute la magie qu'elle possédait, toutes ses connaissances, mais rien n'y fit...

Sa fille ne lui fut pas rendue.

Alors qu'elle la serrait contre elle, Éléonora sentit l'abattement la saisir, elle commença à sangloter, le cœur brisé, consciente que ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait, au bout du compte, servi à rien...

Un hurlement de désespoir rompit alors le silence dans lequel Storybrooke était plongée depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Celui d'une mère qui venait de perdre, encore...


	4. Recommencer, encore et encore.

Elle était encore étendue sur le corps sans vie de son enfant lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, épuisée, avec presque plus de magie dans le corps, pas pour le moment en tout cas, son apparence redevenue celle qu'elle était d'ordinaire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Là, tout de suite, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner ce qu'elle était devenue, si ce n'est son père, les fées, Regina, et peut-être Emma, aussi.

Ils n'avaient été ni horrifiés ni satisfaits en apprenant le décès de Pan, seulement triste en réalisant qu'elle avait échoué à ramener Maïa.

C'était à prévoir de toute façon, elle était morte depuis bien trop longtemps, aucune magie n'avait préservé son corps durant les derniers mois, son âme était déjà partie...

Il était trop tard, dès l'instant où Pan lui avait pris son cœur, il avait _toujours_ été trop tard.

Tout le monde comprit quand la jeune femme s'enferma dans un mutisme total les jours suivants, à la suite de ce qui était à la fois une victoire et une défaite.

Personne ne comprit vraiment quand, même après avoir tué Peter Pan, elle parla encore de vengeance, quelques jours plus tard.

Elle voulait le tuer, encore, et encore, et encore, sans cesse, comme si le détruire allait jamais réussir à résorber sa peine ou le trou qu'il y avait maintenant dans son cœur qui chaque jour, devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Personne ne comprit, sauf la fée noire.

Elle savait elle, elle connaissait sa peine, sa rage.

« Je sais que si j'avais pu tuer le Ténébreux de l'époque pour ce qu'il m'a fait, lui faire souffrir mille tortures... puis le tuer, encore et encore... je l'aurais fait.

\- Mais vous n'avez jamais eu la vengeance, alors... comment avez-vous fait ? Pour avancer ?

\- J'ai essayé d'oublier...

\- Et est-ce que ça a marché ?

Le sourire de la fée se fit triste.

\- Non... Bien sûr que non, et je n'ai jamais réussi à aller de l'avant, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'essayer...

\- J'y arriverai pas... Pan est mort, et... j'ai toujours aussi mal.

\- Tu auras _toujours_ mal Éléonora...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Je... je suis toujours tellement en colère, et... les ténébres, je les sens en moi, qui m'appellent... je veux... je veux encore tuer, tuer le monstre qui a brisé ma vie, même s'il est déjà mort, et je... Je rêve de vengeance, de sombres sortilèges _chaque nuit_ , et je... Je ne suis pas sure de détester ça. Ça me fait peur, lui confia-t-elle. Quand j'étais à Neverland, Peter Pan a dit que je commençais à vous ressembler, et il ne m'a pas menti... Pas cette fois.

Utilisant sa magie, elle se transforma pour appuyer ses dires et la fée noire soupira.

\- Éléonora... Savez-vous comment je suis devenue la fée noire ?

\- Vous étiez une fée, la fille que vous avez adopté est morte, et vous avez sombré dans les ténèbres parce que vous ne pouviez pas la venger...

\- Exact... Mais ce n'est pas complètement vrai... Tout comme toi, j'ai appris la magie noire grâce à une sorcière aux puissants pouvoirs... surnommée la fée noire. »

Éléonora écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Vous voulez dire que... le nom de fée noire, n'est en réalité qu'un _titre_? Comme celui de Ténébreux ?

\- Oui. J'avais un nom autrefois, une vraie identité, même si j'étais déjà une fée... J'ai fini par l'oublier, à force. »

Son interlocutrice la regarda avec horreur.

« C'est ce qui va m'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Si je continue sur cette voie-là... Vous m'avez dit qu'il y aurait un prix à payer... Est-ce que c'est celui-là ?

\- Votre cœur qui se noircit peu à peu est déjà un prix suffisant, mais... oui. Si votre soif de vengeance continue à vous tourmenter, et que vous essayez de le tuer, par exemple dans un monde parallèle, alors, à terme... Oui, vous pouvez prendre ma place, et me remplacer... je vous ferai don de mes pouvoirs... et je disparaîtrai. Pour toujours.

\- Deviendrai-je prisonnière de ce monde si je deviens la fée noire à votre place ?

\- Non... Je me suis volontairement enfermée ici, autrefois, parce que j'avais peur de ce que j'étais en train de devenir... (Là aussi, la légende avait tort, pensa Éléonora.) Mais toi, si tu tiens seulement à détruire Pan, et rien d'autre... Tu pourras le faire, et aller où tu veux.

\- Vous m'avez parlé de mondes parallèles... Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Il existe une infinité de mondes et de versions de l'histoire, en plus de la notre... Si ça se trouve, il existe un monde où tu es un homme !

\- Moi, en homme ? C'est une blague j'espère !

\- Comment peux tu être aussi sure que ce n'est pas le cas si tu n'y es pas encore allée ?

L'ancienne Lost Girl eut un léger sourire.

\- Plus sérieusement... d'autres mondes où Peter Pan est vivant, se comporte en monstre et où je pourrais le tuer ? C'est bien ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- C'est exactement cela... Mais je vous avertis une nouvelle fois... Si c'est ce que vous voulez... si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez... vous perdrez tout ce que vous avez encore.

 _Je n'ai plus rien,_ voulut-elle répondre, mais c'était un mensonge.

Elle avait son père, elle avait Emma, Henry, Regina, et tout les autres.

Sa fille était morte, mais elle n'était pas seule pour autant, et le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner.

\- Et si j'attends... et qu'un jour, je reviens vous voir, toujours la rage au cœur... est-ce que le marché tiendra toujours ?

Killian avait gardé en lui sa haine de Rumplestiltskin pendant deux cents ans, et même après vingt-huit ans de malédiction, Regina haïssait toujours autant Snow-White...

La haine ne mourrait jamais vraiment.

La sienne n'était pas prête de disparaître, elle le savait déjà.

\- Oui... Bien sûr. »

_§§§§_

Alors elle était repartie.

Elle avait attendu, essayé de vivre, de panser son cœur encore en sang.

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réussi.

Et, quand tout ceux qu'elle connaissait et aimait étaient morts, même son père, elle était retournée voir la sorcière.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix

_Pourquoi je ne vieillis plus ?_

_Vous avez été marquée par ma magie, par ce monde, vous êtes reconnue comme la future fée noire... Je suis désolée..._

_Cette magie ne me laissera donc jamais partir...Ça_ _ne devrait pas m'étonner après tout, j'ai fait un choix, je dois en payer le prix._

Elle avait accueilli le reste des pouvoirs de la fée en elle, et celle-ci avait rendu son dernier soupir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois cela fait, Éléonora était partie de la dimension sombre, et avait brisé immédiatement la barrière que partageait son monde avec le monde parallèle le plus proche.

Elle allait absolument tout faire exploser...

Ils allaient peut-être l'appeler la fée noire, elle aussi, mais qu'importe...

Qu'on se le dise, elle ne tuerait _que les monstres_.

_§§§§_

L'animal en elle se déchaîna comme jamais durant les mois qui suivirent.

Elle le tua, encore et encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'elle avait la preuve qu'il était le même que dans son monde, voire pire, elle tomba sur une version où elle et Killian étaient mariés et heureux ensemble, où Maïa était encore vivante (elle en avait _pleuré_ de joie _et_ de tristesse durant les cinq jours qui avaient suivi cette découverte), et réduit en cendres tout les méchants qui auraient pu s'en prendre à eux.

Il y avait d'autres mondes aussi, multiples et différents, aux histoires et aux personnages tellement différents que ça en donnait le vertige.

Elle tomba sur de nombreux mondes où c'était Neal Cassidy qui existait, et pas elle, haussa un sourcil circonspect la première fois, haussa les épaules la deuxième, finit par s'y faire à force, se battit pour ces mondes-là comme elle se battait pour tout les autres.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de détruire Peter Pan, il s'agissait aussi de faire en sorte qu'aucune de ces personnes n'ait à endurer ce qu'elle-même avait dû traverser.

_§§§§_

Il y eut un monde, une fois, où Peter Pan n'était pas le monstre de l'histoire.

Elle le laissa tranquille, arracha le cœur de Cora et l'écrasa sans le moindre remords...

Pas de méchante reine ici, pas alors qu'elle avait ramené Baelfire à son père...

_§§§§_

Un autre monde se révéla plus cruel à son égard, lui montrant une version d'elle-même qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais connaître, un _véritable_ monstre, un reflet encore plus _déformé_ que ce qu'elle était déjà à l'heure actuelle, une femme qui faisait le mal pour le mal, et en la regardant, elle se posait réellement la question de la limite à ne pas franchir, et de si oui ou non, elle le ferait, un jour...

Elle espérait que non, vraiment.

La jeune femme sourit narquoisement au monstre en face d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été d'accord pour devenir _ça,_ lui avait-elle lancé au visage avec ironie. »

Elle lui avait tranché la gorge elle-même.

_§§§§_

Il y avait un monde où Killian et Neal se trouvaient eux aussi, et où rien d'affreux n'était arrivé, où tout allait bien, et où elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir.

 _Soyez heureux..._ Avait-elle murmuré pour elle-même en les voyant ensemble.

_Soyez heureux, putain..._

_Soyez heureux..._

_C'est un ordre !_

_§§§§_

Il y avait beaucoup de mondes, tellement de mondes qu'elle savait d'ors et déjà que jamais elle ne réussirait à tous les faire, même si elle y passait le restant de ses jours.

Elle ne savait pas encore que le prochain monde où elle atterrirait allait se révéler être son salut...

_§§§§_

_« Et, dites-moi, comment brise-t-on la malédiction, le fait d'être la fée noire ?_

\- _Comme pour toutes les malédictions... Un baiser du véritable amour_. »

_Elle en avait éclaté de rire._

_Ah, quelle bonne blague..._

_Comme si qui que ce soit allait bien pouvoir l'aimer_ elle !


	5. Et enfin, voir la lumière...

Amélia Jones avait six ans quand son père les avait abandonnés, elle et son grand frère, à leur sort, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Elle avait grandi, changé, son frère était mort, puis elle était devenue une pirate, capitaine du Jolly Roger, mais contrairement à sa version alternative, elle ne rencontra jamais ni Milah, ni Rumplestiltskin, ni Baelfire ou Isadora.

Pour une simple et bonne raison...

Dans son monde, Rumplestiltskin était mort plusieurs années plus tôt, en se battant contre le grand ennemi qu'il était supposé affronter, en raison de son statut de Sauveur (oui, c'était un monde où Fiona n'avait pas coupé les fils de son destin), de ce fait, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant.

Et Amélia n'avait jamais perdu sa main non plus...

Elle avait vécu une vie sur les mers, et puis, un jour, en montant tout en haut d'une tour, elle avait rencontré une jeune princesse nommée Raiponce, qu'elle avait décidé d'aider à s'échapper, en allant chercher pour elle une fleur magique, et elle avait passé la nuit avec elle, avant que celle-ci puisse enfin retrouver ses parents.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Ce n'était qu'au lendemain matin qu'elle avait réalisé la vérité.

Raiponce se nommait en réalité _Gothel_.

Une méchante sorcière qui avait autrefois enlevé la princesse à ses parents, et qui avait été piégée plus tard par elle dans la tour dans laquelle elle l'avait elle-même enfermée.

La pirate aurait trouvé ça ironique si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi terriblement manipulée, presque _trahie_.

Et elle s'était servie d'elle pour s'échapper, effectivement, en ayant _une enfant avec elle_.

Comment c'était seulement _possible_ , cela, la pirate n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée, mais le fait que c'était arrivé, et en seulement _une nuit_.

Elle avait vu l'enfant dans le berceau, et la fille avait _ses_ _yeux,_ alors...

« Comment est-ce que...

\- La magie, s'était contentée de répondre la blonde, et la pirate était restée sans voix. »

Non, en vérité, elle n'avait même pas envie de connaître les détails de comment ça avait pu arriver...

Elle était mère maintenant, sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, sans l'avoir choisi, sans qu'on lui ait laissé le moindre choix, la possibilité de dire non, et étonnement, ce n'était pas _cela_ qui l'avait le plus choquée.

Non, c'était le fait que Gothel – cette garce – allait abandonner sa fille, _leur fille_ , sans un regard en arrière, juste pour pouvoir accomplir une stupide vengeance, qui la mettait en rage.

Son père lui avait fait la même chose, et elle s'était fait la promesse que, si jamais elle avait un enfant un jour, elle ne lui ferait pas subir le même sort, qu'elle serait meilleure que lui.

Alors elle était restée...

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Alice Jones _était sa fille_.

Quel genre de personne serait-elle si elle la laissait seule dans cette tour vide ?

_§§§§_

Apparemment, Peter Pan n'existait pas dans ce monde.

Cela faisait maintenant déjà plusieurs siècles qu'Éléonora Cassidy parcourait les différents mondes en étant surnommée la fée noire, et jamais elle n'avait oublié.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié Maïa, la raison pour laquelle elle se battait, elle n'avait pas non plus oublié tout ceux qu'elle avait perdus...

Au cours de ces deux cents autres années, elle ne s'était liée à personne, préférant rester seule, allant uniquement voir de loin les versions alternatives de ceux qu'elle appelait sa famille, autrefois.

Ce monde serait l'occasion pour elle de faire une petite pause bien méritée.

Sa colère était moins forte et virulente qu'avant de toute façon, elle avait tué le meurtrier de sa fille suffisamment de fois pour se considérer comme vengée, elle allait peut-être enfin arrêter, se poser quelque part.

Elle le méritait bien, non ?

Elle ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit de foncièrement _important_ allait lui arriver dans ce monde.

Elle avait tort.

_§§§§_

La première rencontre entre Éléonora Cassidy et Amélia Jones se solda par une aile blessée pour la première, et par une excuse venant de la seconde.

Se guérissant avec un geste de la main, ne manquant pas le léger mouvement de recul de la jeune femme face à cela, elle déclara :

« Si jamais vous m'avez confondue avec une perdrix, sachez que je serai horriblement vexée, fit-elle, la flèche qui lui avait transpercée l'aile dans les mains, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa taille normale.

Son interlocutrice se mit à rire.

\- Non, c'était un accident, ce n'était pas vous que je visais... Encore désolée pour ça. »

Malgré elle, Éléonora se figea.

Ces yeux, cette voix, ce visage...

Pourquoi cette femme lui était-elle aussi familière alors qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée ?

Ça ne faisait pas le moindre sens pour elle.

Elle secoua la tête.

C'était seulement son imagination.

Rien de plus.

« Vous êtes une fée...

\- Bravo très chère, votre sens de l'observation est remarquable, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres fées que j'ai vues... Vous avez l'air plus sombre qu'elles.

\- L'habit je suppose, ça doit être pour ça qu'on m'appelle la fée noire... Dit-elle, avec une franchise presque brutale. »

Amélia fronça les sourcils.

« La fée noire est morte il y a déjà plusieurs années...

\- Autre monde, autre univers, autre identité ! La fée noire n'est pas mon vrai nom de toute façon, seulement un titre, comme celui de Ténébreux. Mon nom est Éléonora. Éléonora Cassidy.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors, Éléonora ?

\- Oh, à la base j'étais venue pour tuer Peter Pan, enfin, le Peter Pan de ce monde en particulier, pas celui d'un autre univers, ceux-là, je les ai déjà tués pour la plupart, mais vu qu'il n'existe pas ici semble-t-il, je vais m'en abstenir... On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas... D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous ne connaîtriez pas par hasard un sorcier, une sorcière ou un monstre en général que je pourrais tuer ? Histoire de ne pas être venue ici pour rien... et que je serve un peu à quelque chose.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout, la vérité c'est que je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment, j'ai vengé la mort de ma fille pour la je ne sais combientième fois avant-hier, et disons que je suis un peu fatiguée de tuer toujours la même personne !

Malgré tout les efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître nonchalante à ce sujet, la pirate sut presque malgré elle voir ce qu'elle tentait de cacher, la tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle.

Éléonora éclata brusquement de rire, un rire qu'Amélia aurait pu comparer, si elle l'avait connu, à celui de Rumplestiltskin.

Folle, elle ?

Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle tuait à répétition le monstre qui avait fait d'elle une mère en deuil, _bien_ _sûr_ qu'elle l'était devenue depuis le temps...

\- Oui, exact. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau... Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Amélia... Amélia Jones. ( _C'est une coïncidence,_ se persuada immédiatement Éléonora pour s'empêcher d'espérer, _c'est juste une putain de coïncidence, ça ne peut pas être autre chose_.) Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, j'en connais un... La sorcière Gothel, qui tente de me séparer de ma fille depuis des années, et à cause de qui elle est enfermée dans une tour depuis sa naissance...

\- Gothel hein ?

 _Raiponce, Raiponce, laisse donc tomber ta longue chevelure_...

\- Oui, cette femme est un véritable poison...

\- Et pourquoi s'en prend-elle à vous deux en particulier ? Votre fille possède des pouvoirs ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Il semblerait qu'elle veuille se servir d'elle pour jeter un puissant sortilège nommé le Sort Noir oui...

Éléonora sentit un terrible frisson l'envahir.

\- Si elle y arrive, alors ce sera une catastrophe pour tout le monde.

\- Je m'en doute bien... Il y a également une histoire de magie du sang si je ne me trompe pas, elle est sa mère elle aussi, donc Alice lui sera un grand atout si jamais elle arrive à la convaincre de l'aider. »

Éléonora cligna des yeux, abasourdie.

« C'est sa mère... et vous... vous êtes la mère _biologique_ d'Alice vous aussi... Donc, ça veut dire qu'elle... qu'elle a deux mères ? La pirate hocha la tête, et la sorcière haussa les épaules, pas plus déphasée que cela. Hé bien, ajouta-t-elle, on en apprend tout les jours...

\- Elle a utilisé la magie pour tomber enceinte de moi, accélérer sa grossesse, et sans que je comprenne comment tout cela était arrivé, dès le lendemain matin suivant notre première nuit ensemble, Alice était née...

\- Ouah... C'est foutrement tordu dites-moi.

\- Je vous le fais pas dire... Elle m'a aussi menti sur son identité.

\- Pauvre petite, elle est pas gâtée à avoir une sorcière tarée pour mère...

Amélia eut un léger sourire.

\- Son autre mère est une pirate, ce n'est guère mieux... »

Cette fois, Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de se figer complètement.

Le même nom, un physique semblable, membre de la piraterie...

Ça faisait beaucoup trop de « coïncidences » à la fois selon elle.

Et, si Neal Cassidy était une version alternative d'elle-même, alors, Amélia Jones pouvait tout aussi bien être une version alternative de Killian Jones également...

Le monde était parfois vraiment étrange quant même.

« Pirate ?

\- Oui, enfin, ancienne pirate, j'ai cessé d'en être une il y a quatre ans, quand Alice est née...

\- Je vois... »

Elle ne pourrait pas tuer Peter Pan, pas ici...

Mais elle pouvait stopper Gothel, et peut-être aider la jolie pirate et sa fille, notamment en brisant le sortilège qui retenait la fillette prisonnière...

Oui, elle pouvait faire cela.

« Alors dites-moi Amélia, fit-elle avec un sourire le plus sincère et charmeur possible, où est-elle donc cette tour ? Je pense pouvoir vous aider... »

FIN.


End file.
